storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
The hunter and the prey I unleash my dagger from its belt, slowly turning knowing what waits behind me. I hear dripping water miles away, but through the darkness I can barely see my own hand. I hear the sound of an unknown blade being drawn, and I turn; already in action. I hit the source of the sound, and it fights back. I Stab and dodge, but a second too late as it rips through my side, I high kick aiming for the face. He is faster, grabbing my leg and twisting it, throwing me off my feet. His sword at my neck, he has sworn on his people to kill me, I close my eyes. Suddenly the floor starts shaking, as a pack of wild wolves rise right out of the ground and attack the man. He easily gets rid of them “Sent their best I see?” I say smiling. He moves quickly getting behind me, but he cannot see me that well and stabs the air. "I am Artemis, the goddess" I whisper to myself. Then, like any good hunter I hear the sounds of his hand ripping the air apart, I grab his arm and twist his body overhead knocking him to the ground. I feel a sharp pain in my wrist, my vision starts to blur. I fall to the floor in front of the needle I was just injected with. The man stands up and starts to drag me as I pass out, when I wake up, I find it easy to locate here I am. Right outside the cave, I slowly turn my head subtly to look at the man. “Let’s kill two birds with one stone” I say as I stand up and smash him over the head with a rock. I look at his body, it’s obvious he is as planned; dead. I take his clothes and his bag, then quickly change behind a bush. I pick up my bow already forming a plan of intrusion and head toward the company. A few days later I sit, the company is farther than I expected… I lay back as I fly off into my memories. I’m underwater, in some sort of pond. I lift my head above the water looking down into my reflection. I look like an ugly snake except with a square mouth and a fang on each corner. A human quicky walks by, my body acts without me, quickly rushing towards the person. I jump out of the water going in through the little girl’s mouth, and adjust myself around her brain taking control over her body. A new host, the last one lasted long, I didn’t know what to expect from this body. Most bodies could be habited for about 100 years, but some could get wasted before that. It really depends on how much you take care of it, I reopen my eyes. I never liked to think about the taking over a host, the look on the child’s face made me feel horrible. I kept on walking and soon reached the company headquarters. I take out a card from the bag and put it against a sensor, a metal door opens in front of me in response. People don’t look at me weird considering I’m wearing the uniform, a man walks up to me “Come I need you to see one of our prisoners…” he says. We walk into a room to find a teenager strapped down to a chair. I stare at his brown ear long hair, which seems blonde in the cracks of sunlight. He wears oversized glasses and an undershirt to match the hair. The arm bands at his sides fall, i recognize him “His name is Ricky” the man claims. Next part Gods 2 More info: A god is a supernatural being, an idol. One that is followed, and idealized. Someone who is supernatural....